Willow the Series
by PuffMcDragon
Summary: (Title is WIP) With Sunnydale destroyed, the Gang head to another Hellmouth (Cleveland, obviously). While there, Xander begins to develop some interesting traits.
1. Prologue

_Title: Season Eight_

_Author name: PuffMcDragon_

_Email address: puff-mcdragon@excite.com_

_Feedback: As much as possible. _

_Rating: PG13_

_Pairing: Willow/Kennedy (but not primarily)_

_Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No infringement was intended. Also thank you to Marti Noxon who executive produced in the final season._

_Summary: With Sunnydale destroyed, the Gang head to another Hellmouth (Cleveland, obviously). While there, Xander begins to develop some interesting traits._

**Prologue**

Rolling back and forth in bed, dreams compound. The face of the First; yes the actual face of the First flashing in and out. Continued shots of all vampires and demons they've faced over the years. And all the agents the First has sent forth, the Harbringers, the Turok'Hans, and most of all Caleb. That filthy, woman-hating preacher from hell. His face laughing, flashing in and out. As his thumb forces its way into your…"

"Xander! Wake up!" Xander flashes his right eye open to find Andrew standing there above him. "We're going to be late."

"…I never should've gotten you a job…" Xander muttered as he made his way to the shower. Upon getting in, Andrew asked, "So that was a pretty intense dream, eh? What exactly was it?"


	2. Time For School

**Episode One**

"Dawnie!" Willow yelled up the stairs, "Time for school!"

Dawn comes rushing down the stairs to find Willow and Kennedy standing there. "Why does every school I go to have to be on a Hellmouth?"

"Hey Missy. You promised Buffy you'd go to school here," Willow replied, "That's the only reason she let you stay with me when she went to the New York Hellmouth with Faith and Robin."

"Pff, I know," Dawn joked, "Its still a Hellmouth."

Jumping into the conversation, Kennedy said, "Hey, that's great, but you not the only one starting school today."

"She's gotta point," Dawn said glancing at Willow.

"Just get in the car, you two," Willow said laughing as she grabbed the keys to head out.

As Xander drove towards the construction site, Andrew kept asking him innate questions.

"Andrew! I told you we're building simple homes. And you do what I tell you, when I tell you. You mess up once and it's the Doublemeat Palace for you," Xander disciplined.

"Hey Buster! Don't get all yelly on me," Andrew replied, "I know how to be all constructiony guy."

Without looking over, Xander just turns onto the site. "We're here."

Willow sat in philosophy class, tapping a pencil on her desk letting her mind wander. "I wonder how Kennedy is handling?"

"Miss Rosenberg?"

Willow quickly quickly shot up to find her professor looking at her. "Sir?"

"Would you like a pillow? Perhaps a glass of water as well?" the professor joked.

"Of course not, Sir," Willow quickly defended, "I'm paying attention."

"Of course…"

 "So how's everyone doing?"

A group of young girls turned to find Dawn interrupting their conversation during lunch.

"Hey! New Girl!" the obvious leader of the group said. "How ya doin'? Enjoying Cleveland?"

Before Dawn could answer another girl jumped in. "Oh she's loving it! I mean she'd have to love it to wear something as ugly as that. Like who actually like the Power puff Girls anymore!"

"Uh huh," Dawn said, "Hey how about we pretend I never came to talk to you… well ladies will have to do." As Dawn walked away to the sound of the girls laughing in unison, she stumbled upon one of the cutest boys she had ever seen.

"Ignore them," he said.

"Um… Hi, I'm Dawn…" she responded.

"I know," he replied putting out his hand, "I'm Alex."

Taking it and smiling, Dawn said, "I, uh, I know."

Now shifting on his feet, he threw an arm over her should asking, "So… You wanna head out for lunch?"

As Dawn turned to find the group of girls watching her's and Alex's conversation, she quickly turned back to Alex and gave him the answer she was all too excited to give. "Yes." They than walked out and towards the nearest fast food restaurant. That of course being, a Doublemeat Palace.

Xander sat in his nice, cool, air-conditioned office doing his nice cool, air-conditioned paperwork. As he continued working on next week's duty shift; a job he had not been forced to do since starting his own company a year ago back in Sunnydale.

"Boss!"

Xander's head quickly shot up. "What is it?"

"That odd-ball you hired got himself locked in the porter-john," he replied.

Xander glanced out the window to find a crowd of guys laughing in front of the Johnny-on-the-Spot. "Crap…" He pulled himself up and out towards the brew-haha.

 "Xander! Xander!" Andrew screamed from inside the Johnny-on-the-Spot. "Help!"

"Andrew…" Xander said stepping through the small crowd of people. "C'mon, let's keep it moving! Someone get a crowbar!"

As Andrew was removed from the Johnny-on-the-Spot he looked around laughing it off. "Thanks everybody… great sports."

Xander made his way over to Andrew. "Alright Buddy… Here's the deal… You're fired. Now, now, don't worry, you'll go home and I'll see you in a few hours.. Make a bun cake or something."

"But Xander…" Andrew pleaded.

"Buh, buh, buh… Bun cake…" Xander interrupted.

Willow stood waiting outside Kennedy's classroom, watching student after student make their way out.

"Willow!"

Willow turned around to find Kennedy standing there. "There a reason you aren't coming out of this door?" Willow said gesturing towards the door.

"Mostly 'cause I came out that door," Kennedy stated pointing at the correct door.

"Well isn't that fancy of you?" she joked.

"Speaking of fancy?" Kennedy asked, "Don't we have date?"

"Well than, let's be on our way."

Sitting on the patio of the local IStarbucks/I, the two girls chatted while sipping espressos.

"So Kennedy, enjoy your first day of college?" Willow asked simply looking to make conversation.

"Oh yeah," she replied enthusiastically, "Bagged a vamp hiding away in the ladies room.

"Ladies room?" Willow asked giving an odd look.

"Yeah," Kennedy began laughing, "Real ditzy too. Couldn't even tell I was a slayer when I was kicking her ass.

Laughing right along her with, Willow responded, "Ditzy, eh? I used to know this vampire back in Sunnydale; Harmony. I don't even know where to start."

"Really? Bet Buffy really stuck it o her… So to speak…" Kennedy joked.

"Hmm, can't say as much. Last I heard she was headed to L.A." Willow said sadly.

 "Alright Minions!" Harmony cooed, "Great to see time here on the Cleveland Hellmouth is going super!" As Harmony noticed a stray body rush into her lair, she quickly ended her little speech. 'What exactly do think your doing?"

"Sorry Harmony, but I bring new you may want to hear," he said as a group of three vampires turned to him. "The slayer is here…"

"Oh well isn't that special!" Harmony yelled, "Why couldn't she die with the rest of that town! Well we're gonna have to kill her."

"Well, Harmony, what're we gonna do?" asked on of the vamps.

"Huh? Do? Oh yes! Kill the slayer!" Harmony piped up. "Just kidnap one of her friends and we'll make her come after them. It works every time!"

"Now?" Mump, the noticeably second in command asked.

"Yes! Now go fetch me a slayer!"

Back at Willow's place (a place Xander was kind enough to pay for while Willow finished school), Andrew sat with Dawn watching T.V. "Stupid Xander! Fire me… Stupid Xander!"

"Andrew," Dawn tried to comfort, "You did get locked in a bathroom, didn't you?"

"Not the point," Andrew replied, "He's still stupid."

"Dawnie! You in here?" Willow yelled walking through the apartment door with Kennedy.

"Yeah! I'm here!"  Dawn yelled from the television area.

"Dawn…" mumbled Kennedy, "And Andrew's here too…"

Turning too him, Willow said, "Andrew. Go home. Xander's probably wondering where you are."

"B-but…" he started to say before being cut off by Willow, "Just go home already. Its nearly mid-night and we've all got class tomorrow."

"Fine!" Andrew yelled, "You're all being stupid too! Just taking Xander's side! Just cause I used to be evil."

"Just go home already!" Dawn finally shot in.

Andrew made his way out of the apartment and began walking back towards the apartment he currently shared with Xander. "Stupid Dawn… Stupid Willow… Stupid Kennedy…"

"Stupid… uh… you…"

"Hey! Now…" Andrew said turning around to find a small group of four vampires, "…Oh… Vampires! Four vampire!" Andrew started to back up. "Now here's the thing…"

Mump, a large, burly individual, quickly punched Andrew, knocking him out. "One of you guys pick him up. We'll take him back to Harmony. Than we'll kill the slayer."

Xander woke up at nearly 5:00am screaming. "These dreams have gotta stop. You'd think after four months a guy could get over it…" Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep after that, (he never can) Xander headed towards the kitchen. But as he passed by the television, he noticed Andrew was suspiciously absent from his usual spot; asleep on the couch in front of Quantum Leap reruns. "That's new." Heading to Andrew's door, he knocked before heading in to find an empty bed. "Well that can't be good."

 "What's this?"

"One of the slayer's friends," Mump said to Harmony, "Like you asked."

"Oh yes! Well looks like the slayer's been recruiting," Harmony said to no one in particular before turning to the unconscious Andrew and slapping him awake.

"Huh? Wah? Huh?" Andrew spat out as he stumbled awake.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing," Harmony joked, "I used to have a minion that looked just like you." Andrew looked at her frozen with fear and confusion. "Now tell me, what's the slayer doing here?"

"I'm not evil anymore! I'll never tell you anything!" Andrew demanded.

"Fine!" Harmony yelled, "Mump, just tie him up and we'll go attack the slayer tonight."

Xander patiently waited until 7:30, when Willow wakes up to pick up the phone and make the call that would alert her that Andrew never came home last night. "Will?…Yeah. We've got a problem… Andrew never came home last night… Well he didn't end up here… Alright, I'll be there after work…"

Willow, Xander, Kennedy, and Dawn sat around the table at Willow's apartment. "So it's settled?" she asked standing up, "We'll start looking for Andrew at the University?"

"Why is that again?" dawn asked.

Answering for Willow, Kennedy says, "Because there's been all theses disappearances there; standard vampire stuff."

"Let's get moving than…" Xander said as they all headed towards the door."

As they stepped out the door, they were shocked to find a group of vampires, which included Harmony, standing outside with Andrew being held in front of them.

"That was easier than I though," said Dawn.

"So Harmony," said Willow, "What brings you to our humble Hellmouth?"

"Harmony?" Kennedy interrupted, "That ditzy vamp from Sunnydale you talked about?"

"Hey!" Harmony yelled, "I am not ditzy! Now where's Buffy?"

"Now here," Xander said trying to intimidate the vampire before him.

"Great… Now how am I going to kill the slayer?" she pouted.

"Um…" Kennedy said raising her hand, "Not quite uthe/u slayer anymore."

"So, she's dead Harmony?!" Harmony chirped with excitement.

"Hmm, not quite," Kennedy corrected.

"Oh whatever!" Harmony proclaimed giving up, "Just kill uthis/u slayer."

The group of vampire began running at the four as Harmony held Andrew in place. Xander shot his crossbow, watching the arrow quickly speed through the vampire whom had now become a cloud of dust. The remaining three all went after Kennedy, but Willow forced them all away from her by simply sticking out her right hand. Gathering himself, Mump launched himself at Willow, as one went after Kennedy, and the other at Dawn. As Dawn was forced to the ground, Xander moved towards the female vampire, swiftly punching her in he face and to the ground. Quickly reaching into her back pocket, Dawn grabbed a stake and jammed it through the vampire's heart. When the two looked up, they found Kennedy had already killed the vampire that attacked her, but Mump was holding Willow tightly in a bear hug. Kennedy quickly rushed to her side, lifting Mump of the ground and yelling, "No one touches my girl!" before staking him. When all four turned around, the saw Andrew there by himself with no Harmony. "Guess Blondie ditched us," Kennedy joked.

"Common Andrew, stand up," said Xander, "We're heading out." As they continued Xander got the urge to turn back, only to see Harmony moving quickly towards Willow. "Willow!" he yelled attempting to warn her.

Willow snapped her head around and shot her hand up, as she threw a swift ball of fire at Harmony, causing her to instantly incinerate. "Thanks for the heads up, Xand.  But how exactly did you know?"

"Call it women's intuition. …Just don't call it that in public," Xander replied, "But now we gotta get home. I'm getting up early."

"Hey thanks for the rescue guys," said Andrew, "But don't you think you could've done it before Quantum Leap?"

NOTE: Well that's the first ep. Hope it was enjoyable. And make sure you post. If there's anything anybody didn't like, let me know. I am prepared to consider editing my arc.


	3. About The Power

**bEpisode Two/b**

"Ahh!" Xander shot up with a start. "These dreams have got to stop…" He slowly rolled over to find the clock read '7:30.' "Damnit! I'm late!" Getting into his suit as quickly as possible, he made his way out to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Upon getting out, he saw Andrew sitting there munching on a bowl full of Wheatabix. "What are you doing up so early?"

Andrew turned his head up to glance at Xander. "There's this new comic shop downtown. Can't miss it."

Xander just stared at him. "You seriously need a job."

"Well I would have one if someone didn't fire me from my last one," Andrew spat back.

"You know what?!… Forget it. You stay home," replied Xander, "I'll go to work, earn some money, buy something frilly for you to wear." Andrew just gave him an annoyed look. "Just go out. I think Willow wants you to go through some of those magic books though. Give your two cents on the demon summoning stuff."

"Sure after the comic!" shot back Andrew.

"…After the comic shop…" Xander mumbled to himself.

"Kennedy! Dawnie! You two wake up!" Willow yelled throughout the apartment as she prepared breakfast.

As the two teenage girls made their way to the kitchen area they both glance at Willow. "What are you doing?" Kennedy asked impatiently.

"Getting you up. We all have class today," responded Willow.

"Not all," said Kennedy blank-faced, "I got Wednesdays off."

"Fine, go back to sleep," Willow said turning to Dawn, "We have class today."

"Mmhm," Dawn mumbled back. "Let me take a shower first…"

"I could join you…" Kennedy joked as Dawn headed towards the bathroom, laughing,

"Kennedy!" Willow yelled.

"Okay, okay," Kennedy corrected, "Iwe/I could join you…"

As Dawn continued up the stairs laughing, Willow began blushing as she moved towards the kitchen to prepare her standard breakfast of Rice Krispies and milk.

"Boss?"

"I told you guys to call me Xander," Xander ordered his employee.

"Sure. Xander it is," he replied, "There's just one thing. The guys want me to you about."

"A discussion starting like that can never go well," Xander stated.

The guy, who goes by the name of Hal smirked at his boss before beginning. "Don't worry, its no big deal. Me and the guys were just wondering if that guy from last week, you, the 'porter-john guy?' We were just wondering if he was gonna find his way back here?"

"Who?" Xander said grinning, "Andrew? Don't worry, he's hiding safely away at home with his friends, The Fantastic Four."

"At home, Boss… I mean Xander? You mean you two live together?" Hal asked.

"Your point?" Xander asked confused.

"Well, it's just that, you and him? You aren't…?" he asked gesturing with his hands.

"No! We aren't…!" Xander replied making the same gesture.

"Okay!! I was just… sorta… wondering," he said smiling at Xander.

"Well no need to wonder anymore," Xander answer quickly. As Hal began to smile more, Xander just looked at him and yelled what?"

"Nothing, Boss… I'm sorry; Xander. I was wondering is all," he replied.

"Well now you don't have to wonder, okay?" Xander said, "So c'mon, let's get back to work." Hal simply laughed as he left Xander's ATCO office, while Xander sat in shock upon realization of what just happened.

Kennedy sat at home watching some TV. as she ate her lunch. It looked like some old movie. She couldn't quite follow it. One thing she did know though; it has a lot of singing and dancing. And as she sat there, all she thought was, 'this is one stupid movie. But that sure is one hot chick…,' "Even if she is in black and white," she said out loud.

"I know what you mean…"

Kennedy quickly snapped around when she heard Willow's familiar voice. "Willow! What are you doing home so early?" By the time she turned around, she had noticed Willow was dressed up in nothing, but leather and a garter.

"Let's just say I got an urge," she replied.

"Urges are always good," said Kennedy seductively as she moved closer. "And I love the dominatrixy look you've got going." As Kennedy moved to kiss Willow, Willow stepped back.

"Uh, uh Puppy," Willow ordered, "You not done waiting yet."

"Gonna make me beg, are you?" Kennedy asked playfully.

"Maybe… I mean why would I ever want you?" Willow said sharply, "You never be her!"

"What?" Kennedy asked confused.

"You heard me. You'll never be her. You'll never be Tara. And you're a pitiful substitute at that," she stated.

"Why are you saying this?" Kennedy asked.

"Because its true! Bitch!" yelled Willow, "I've had enough of pretending you even remotely close to being good enough for me. You and me both know you're not her."

As Kennedy stood there with tears beginning to stream from her eyes, she was startled by the phone. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Kennedy, its me. I'll be going to the Wicca group tonight, so I need you to call Xander and tell him to pick up Dawn." Kennedy just stood there in silence. "Hm? You there?"

"I'll call you back…. Willow," Kennedy replied while hanging up the phone. Now turning her attention to the Willow standing before her, Kennedy asked, "Who are you?"

"Wow, you still haven't figured it out yet? That other slayer got it right away."

"Cut the crap! Who are you?" she said getting angry.

"Damnit and I didn't even get to do the 'Bored now' bit. That's my favourite part… Oh well, we'll just have to skip to the finish." The person in front of Kennedy than changed into a boy about Dawn's age; maybe a year or so younger.

Kennedy just looked at him white-faced. "Tommy?"

"Not quite, Big Sis… but close. I'll give ya a hint… First Evil…Well that's what those friends of your have been calling me for the last couple years."

"Why'd you come here?" Kennedy demanded, anger growing.

Smiling the First replied, "You'll find out… soon…" before disappearing in a quick flash of light.

With the First have left the room, all Kennedy could think of as she sat staring into space were four simple words, IYou'll never be her./I

"Hey there!" Xander announced as he and Dawn entered Willow's place to find Kennedy still sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a television that was no longer on.

Dawn slowly moved next to the girl that had quickly become her best friend. "Kennedy? You okay?"

"What? Huh? Oh, Dawn!" Kennedy said snapping out of the trance she was in. "You know where Willow is?"

"Ya Ken. Wicca group," Dawn said stating the obvious, "You sure your okay?"

"Of course. Listen, you stay here," Kennedy said, "I need to talk to Willow… I'll be back soon."

"Strange girl," said Xander as Kennedy left, realizing afterward how Gilesian that sound.

"Willow! Willow!" Kennedy yelled running into the University of Cleveland's, Whitney Block, where the Wicca group was sitting in a circle under candlelight.

"Kennedy?" Willow asked surprised to see her girlfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to you," Kennedy said pulling Willow out of the room.

"Kennedy, what are you doing here?" Willow asked.

"Willow… Its just…" Kennedy started before being cut off by the appearance of the First in the form of Willow. "…Willow…?"

"You'll never be her…" 

"Kennedy! What is it?" Willow asked trying to regain Kennedy attention.

And as Kennedy's face fell to a solemn frown, she just turned away from Willow and said, "Nothing…" And as she walked away, Willow watched her for a moment before going back to her Wicca group.

Having left Willow's, Xander returned home to find Andrew right where he belongs -- at home. "Hey, look who's not kidnapped! I like this look!" Xander joked.

"That's right, not kidnapped!" Andrew yelled, "As in here! Here alone!"

"Forget I said anything, Andrew," Xander explained, "I was just making a joke. But, as for now; I'm going to sleep. Wake me if the girls call."

"Can do!" Andrew announced happily.

As the door slammed shut, Dawn quickly spun her head to find Kennedy. "Kennedy! I was so worried. What was with the big disappearing act?"

"Its nothing…" she replied, "I'm going to mine and Willow's room. Just tell her not to wake me up when she gets back."

Somewhat dumbfounded at her friend's response, Dawn just replied with a simple, "Uh… sure…"

Xander continued tossing in his bed. He'd never really gotten a decent night's sleep since leaving Sunnydale; what's left of it anyway.

[DREAM] Xander slowly walked up to the table. Not just any table though. The same table in the same library at the old Sunnydale High that he, Buffy, Willow, and Giles saved Sunnydale from nightly all those years ago. But something was wrong. The Gang wasn't there.

_"Now, Boy, ain't that jus' a cryin' shame. Here ya're on yer ol' stompin' grounds, an' none yer friends here to greetchya."_

_Xander turned around to find Caleb walking through the swinging doors. "Your dead."_

_"Now, I'm sure even that one eye, you can see that I am very well not," he responded._

_"What do you want here?" Xander asked shakily._

_"Oh, I'd guess the same thing I want here."_

_Xander snapped his head to the lead to find Amy Madison standing there. "What do you have to do with this?"_

_"Everything," she replied, "You can't see it yet, but you will. You'll be the one that sees. You'll see it long before anyone else."_

_"And that means? What?" Xander asked confused._

_"It means it's about power, Ponce."_

"Spike? Now, what do you have to do with this?" he asked now more angry than confused.

_"Didn't ya bloody hear me? Power! You've got to have it, if you're going to win," Spike declared._

_"And who exactly do I have to beat?" Xander yelled to none of the there in particular._

_"Me…" [DREAM OVER]_

NOTE: More responses. Always love to hear what people think.


	4. Let Me Tell You A Story

Chapter Three 

[DREAM CONTINUATION] "Oh common! Don't act so surprised!" the figure before Xander said. 

_"Don't be surprised!? You try not being surprised when the surprise villain at the end of your dream sequence turns out to be you!" Xander yelled._

_"Is a lil bit of a shocker, ain't it boy?"_

_"Little Bugger never saw it comin'"_

_"How could he? It is his dream after all."_

_"Would you all shut up!?" Xander yelled to the room._

_"Do I really sound like that?" the figure asked fesiciously._

_"Now, now, Boy, it ain't a matter how you sound," Caleb, said walked closer to Xander (the one having the dream that is), "It a matter how you scream…" Caleb slowly began to force Xander's, now apparently there eye, as Xander began to scream._

_"Ahhh!!!" [DREAM OVER]_

"Kennedy!? Kennedy!?" Willow yelled, running into her home, where she found Dawn asleep on the couch. "Dawn?"

"Hm?" Dawn asked groggily.

"Where's Kennedy?" Willow asked the very tired girl.

"I'm guessing your room," Dawn said, "You know – sleeping."

"Thanx Dawnie," Willow smiled as she made her way to the room the two girls shared.

"Kennedy?" Willow waited upon a response. "I know you're awake."

"Sp?" Kennedy said obviously crying.

"Kennedy? What's wrong?" Willow asked obviously worried.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Is it me?" Willow inquired.

"Why do you say that?" Kennedy asked at Willow's insight.

"Tell me," Willow ordered, "I want to know."

"Its not you… exactly…"

"That's not good enough," Willow said getting frustrated.

"Its her," Kennedy explained as she rolled over.

"Her?" Willow asked confused.

"Tara…" Kennedy trailed off.

"Yes?" Willow asked uncomfortable.

"I'm not her."

Responding, Willow said, "No your Kennedy."

"I'll never be her," Kennedy said taking the moment to wipe some pre-existing tears away.

"You'll always be Kennedy…"

"But earlier, you…"

"I what?" Willow asked.

"It wasn't you though… It was the First…"

"The First?"

"It looked like you, Willow. The First talked to me. And it looked like you."

"Me!?!?"

"Andrew, call Willow," Xander ordered.

"Why?" he asked, still groggy.

"Cause I said! That's why!" he yelled.

"Alright, alright," Andrew said, "You'd think someone with such a good job wouldn't be so crabby." Andrew rolled over on the couch, where he slept, and began to dial the girls' phone number.

**Ring, ring…**

"Yes?" Willow said picking up the phone as she moved away from Kennedy.

"Xander," Andrew replied.

"What about him Andrew?" Willow asked.

"He wants to talk to you," Andrew replied.

"Fine," said Willow, "You two come here. Kennedy has something to tell the group too."

"Willow!" Xander yelled opening the door to Willow's apartment with his spare key.

Coming out to sit in the kitchen are with the rest of the group, Willow glanced at Kennedy to begin her story. Kennedy nodded in response, before beginning her story.

"The First… it came to me…"

"That's not good," interrupted Dawn.

"There more though," stated Kennedy, "it was shaped like…"

"Like?" Xander asked impatiently.

"…Like Willow…"

"That's different," said Xander.

"See what I mean," stated Willow.

"But you've never died, Willow," spoke up Dawn.

"Unless she's a vampire!" yelled Andrew.

"Don't be stupid, Andrew!" Kennedy yelled.

"Wait!" Willow jumped in. "I **was** a vampire… Well not personally. But there was a vampire that looked like me. Remember? Anya brought her here…" Willow trailed off when she noticed the saddened look on Xander's face.

"Its okay, Will," Xander confided, "I'm okay for now."

After they all looked at around for a moment, Dawn cut in. "So, Xander why're we all here?" You call this meeting of the Scooby Gang for a reason, I'm sure."

"A dream."

"You woke me up because of a bad dream?!?" Dawn asked confused.

"Caleb was there," Xander stated without emotion.

"Oh…" Dawn said realizing what she had forced out of the man that was the closest thing to a brother she had.

"Not just him."

"There's more?" asked Kennedy, unsure what could be worse that Caleb.

"Spike… and Amy… and…"

"And?" Kennedy asked.

"…And me…"

"What do you mean, **You**?" Willow asked.

"I mean I was there," Xander said. "Spike told me I had to beat me… Whatever that means."

"So we think this is the First, than?" Sawn asked an unusually quiet room.

 "Tell me again exactly why I can't just kill her."

"I said so."

"You know for an all powerful… emotion or whatever the hell you are, you sure know how to wane on a girl's confidence."

"Come now. You'll have your chance."

"I want it now! I want her dead!"

"And I want them all dead! This girl changed the balance of power in the universe for good. I simply can't have that."

"And me?"

"You hate. Pure and utter hate is all I ask… Amy."

"It looks like the First is our common denominator," Xander said looking around the room.

"'Cept your not dead…" Andrew noted, "Are you?"

"No! Of course I'm not dead," Xander, stated, "I'm standing right here."

"So, what does this mean, exactly?" Kennedy asked.

"It means we're researching," Willow responded, 'It's a good thing Giles left that stuff from the Council with us."

"Giles might be able to help," Dawn said looking around the room, "Buffy too,"

"They have their own problems, Dawn. Right now we have this to worry about."

"Now Amy, let me tell you a story a find man once told me."

"Enlighten me, Padre," Amy said the First as it stood before her in the form of Caleb.

"Now, it a simple story. There once was a woman, and she foul, like all women… No offense of course… For Adam's rib was dirty – just like Adam himself – for what was he, but human. But this woman, she was filled with darkness, despair, and why? Because she did not know. She could not see. She didn't know the good news, the glory was coming. That'd be you. For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours, now and forever. You show up, they'll get in line. 'Cause they follow her. And they have to do is take one more step, and you'll kill them all."

"Do I say amen now?" Amy snarked back.

Changing it for to like Willow the First simply whispered, "Amen."


	5. We Were Buds

Chapter 4 

Xander woke from the brief nap he had taken at Willow's, mentally thanking himself for calling in sick. Rolling over looked into his best friend's eyes as she peaked out from behind a large text. "At least it wasn't one of the bad ones."

Willow made her way to his side at the couch. "We're going to find out why you keep having these dreams. Its possible they mean something."

"The First trying to communicate with me?" he asked.

"Or something else trying to warn you," she replied straight-faced.

Looking around Xander noticed the others absent. "Where is everyone?"

"Dawn's at school, Kennedy's shaking up some demon bars, and Andrew's picking up some books," she replied.

"Just the two of us than, eh?" Xander noted.

"Like old times," she replied.

"But its not like old times, is it guys?"

They both turned in unison to find a ghost-like image standing before them as they whispered to themselves, "Jesse?"

A bar full of demons all back away from their seats in shock as the body of the bartender hit the floor.

"So here's the thing, and I know you'll all want to listen up," Kennedy started, "The Hellmouth seems to have a new guest in town. The First. As in the Evil."

"I dunno nothing about it. Honest!" the bartender plead.

"And that's where I find it hard to believe you," Kennedy replied. "Now, I'm trying hard. But its not coming to me."

"I'm small time! What do I know about the First Evil?" he replied, "That's way outta my league."

"Damnit!" Kennedy yelled turning to the rest of the bar, "Well, anyone know anything?"

The few demons sitting and avoiding the daylight just stared, giving no info.

"Fine!" Kennedy yelled making her way out the door.

"Miss me?"

"It's the First, Xand," Willow told Xander without taking her eyes off her departed friend.

"I know," Xander replied.

"You guys even remember me?"

"We remember you, Jess," Xander said, "Just a lot of things have change since you…"

"Since I changed… Or since you killed me?"

"It wasn't you anymore," Xander rationalized, "What you had become… I had to do it."

"You didn't have to do anything!" Jesse yelled. "You could've joined me. We were buds… and you killed me."

"I had to," Xander stated.

"You really believe that? I know it eats at you. You can't stand what you've done to me. Its because you I'm even here. You and the bitch. She made all those slayers. And I can't abide the shift in power. She will have to pay… But it's not too late for you. Come with. It'll be like old times."

"Xand…" Willow started before she was cut off.

"Shut up, Willow," Xander ordered to the glee of a smiling Jesse. "…Leave Jesse. I'm not joining the First. I'll die fighting beside Willow if that's what it takes."

"Than that's what it'll take," Jesse said with glee as he disappeared in a snap of light.

Willow quickly moved to put her hand on Xander's shoulder, but he jumped up at the moment of even the slightest contact.

"Listen Will, I gotta go for a walk," he said making his way towards the door, "If you need me… just invade my thoughts."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Willow said faking a smile as Xander left."

"Its time."

"For what?" asked Amy fed up.

"Their alone," replied the First in Willows form.

"Who?" asked Amy.

"The Slayer."

"So Buffy's here too? Amy asked shocked.

"Not that Slayer. She's not the one threatening my existence. The Slayer you have to worry about is on these streets tonight."

"Where is she?" asked Amy, ready.

"Don't worry about that right now. You have more important issues to deal with… And you'll deal with it right now," the First ordered as it disappeared.

"Yes Sir," Amy mocked as she disappeared, herself.

"So…"

"Yes?" Dawn asked Alex as her home.

"There's been something I've bee meaning to ask you," he responded.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Well, its just that…" he started.

"Go on."

"There's this party Friday," he began.

"Uh huh?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to… you know…"

"I know?"

"Go with me?"

"Go with you?"

"You don't have to," he quickly defended, "Its okay."

"Of course I'll go, Alex," Dawn responded.

"You will?" he asked surprised.

"Yep!"

"Well okay than," Alex turned to notice they were at his house, "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is," Dawn smiled back.

Xander found himself in a local demon haunt; ironically the only place felt comfortable these days. "Gimme a Moosehead."

"That Canadian beer'll kill ya," the bartender replied as he handed him the glass."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, looking up. "Something happen to your face, pal?"

"Ya!" the bartender replied angrily, "that damn slayer happened!"

"Yeah, she'll do that," Xander said smiling.

The bartender just shrugged walking away as Xander continued drinking.

After sitting there, hours having passed, Xander turned towards the door to a find a man that can only be described as 'tall, dark, and handsome.' "Angel…" Xander breathed in a heavily drunken breath.

"Willow?" Andrew yelled as he entered her home. "Where are y…" he questioned walking in further to the home to find Willow and Kennedy making out in the kitchen. "Willow? Why are you doing that? We have work to do!"

The girls quickly pulled apart, blushing slightly. "Andrew… Just show me what you've got," Willow requested.

Handing her some books Andrew said, "Nothing you don't know already. But I did find some cool demon summoning stuff."

Willow and Kennedy both frown at him.

Noticing their looks, he tried to cover up saying, "…not that anyone would ever want to summon demons."

"Something's happening…"

"Something's always happening," Xander said turning back away from Angel.

"This is different, Harris," Angel scolded, "The First Evil is back."

"Tell me something I don't know," Xander said taking another sip.

"Alright, Boy, How about it not just here. L.A.'s feeling it too. So is New York."

"Buffy?" Xander said, Angel's words finally sinking in. "So what do you expect me to do? Buffy can take care of herself."

"Alone?"

"Faith and Robin are there," he replied.

"Faith is dead, Xander. And Wood's only a matter of time."

As Xander held back the tears of losing someone whom has re-earned his friendship, he turned to angel, "If Faith can't even fight it, how am I gonna do much better than a Slayer?"

"The First use evil. I can't trust Willow to hold herself together. I need your help. I need you to come to New York with me. Now."

"Okay, Willow," Kennedy said, "We know Xander's not back yet. But it's only been a couple hours."

"He's been gone too long."

"Wouldn't be the first time, Willow," Dawn stated.

"Dawn, this isn't the same situation with Anya," Willow tried to rationalize. "We were visited by the First."

"Why are we all just sitting?" Andrew cut in. "We need to help Xander, he could be anywhere."

"Okay, so I'm going to New York… So let's leave already."

"Come on, I've got a car waiting," Angel said gesturing towards the door.

"Fine, fine," Dawn announced, "So we go to find Xander. "Where do we start?"

"I can try a location spell, I suppose," Willow said.

"So tell me why I'm driving your car," Xander demanded.

"Forget why. Just know that we're heading north and your taking us there."

"You always were the chatty one," Xander mockingly replied.

"And you always were a damned fool."

"What?" Xander questioned turning to Angel and than back to the road to find Amy standing there. In his shock he quickly slammed on the breaks. "Alright Angel, you got some…" Xander was cut off when noticing that he was now alone in the car.

"Xander, remember high school when you wouldn't go out with me?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"You were under a spell!"

"Either way! Its time for payback!"

"Well no good can come of that."

Without warning a huge light overtook the entire car and Xander found himself in a cave with Amy standing there, her eyes black. "Sh…"


End file.
